The Visitors
by DB Sommer
Summary: Several very unusual visitors arrive to meet Keiichi


The Visitors  
  
  
An Oh My Goddess! Shortfic  
  
All comments and criticisms appreciated. You can contact me at   
sommer@3rdm.net  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the Oh My Goddess! Characters. Dark Horse owns the manga rights here in the U.S. though.  
  
You can find all of my fics now stored at:  
http://angcobra.jumpfun.com/dbsommer.html  
  
Author's note: Not an expert at OMG!, so there might be some technical mistakes. If so, I apologize, but I think I got all that is important.  
  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Peace.  
  
That was the prevailing feeling at the temple that served as home for Belldandy and all those that she cared so much about. Keiichi and Megumi were still attending classes at school. Skuld had been recalled Above for some technical problem Yggadrasil was having. And Urd was off doing... well whatever it was she did when she wasn't at home. Hopefully, she was at least keeping out of mischief. Well meaning mischief, to be certain, but mischief all the same. It did tend to help keep things interesting though.  
  
A quick cleaning of the temple took little time, so Belldandy went about in preparation for dinner, making certain there would be plenty for Keiichi and whomever might be joining them. Given the somewhat tumultuous nature of their lives, there was no telling who might drop by for a visit and would need to be fed.  
  
The water for the noodles was just beginning to boil when there was a ringing at the temple's door. Belldandy turned down the burner and went to answer. Opening the door revealed a young woman with bluish-colored hair, either in her late teens or early twenties. She wore a sedate ensemble, consisting of a white top, red vest, and small blue shorts. Her demeanor was pleasant, and Belldandy sensed an aura of sincerity about the girl as the newcomer bowed formerly before her.  
  
"Hello, my name is Chipple Ellington."  
  
"And my name is Belldandy." She smiled and she bowed in greeting to the girl.  
  
"Is Keiichi in?" Chipple asked.  
  
"Not at the moment. Why don't you come in? He should be home before too long." As Belldandy escorted her into the entryway, she wondered who this young girl that seemed to know Keiichi was. She was certain he had never mentioned any Chipple to her before, and there was something about her appearance that made Belldandy think she wasn't part of the auto club.  
  
Once inside, Chipple's whole body seemed to take on a yellow glow. Belldandy felt the prickle of white magic being employed throughout the building. It was a passive spell, but definitely detectable, bathing the whole temple in a magical twilight.  
  
"I can sense Keiichi is a nice guy. Good, that'll make things easier," Chipple said in apparent relief.  
  
"Ah, excuse me, but who exactly are you?" Belldandy finally asked.  
  
Chipple placed a hand behind her head in embarrassment. "Sorry. I should have sensed who you were from the beginning. I guess I can tell you the whole thing. I'm from the White Magic Plane. I'm a student trying to become a good witch." She began playing nervously with her fingers. "Unfortunately, I'm not the best student in the world. I did really poorly on my written exam, again, but the Great Principal said that if I do really good on this practical exam, I might still pass."  
  
"I... see," Belldandy said while not understanding in the least. "And what exactly is this practical exam you have to take?"  
  
"I have to move into a human household from the surface world, that's what we call Earth, and make a favorable impression on the boy living there. If his impression is good enough, I get to pass."  
  
"That's an interesting exam. I wish you good luck..." Belldandy's voice trailed off as an errant fact occurred to her. "Exactly which household are you supposed to be moving into?"  
  
Chipple looked at Belldandy curiously. "This one, of course. I need to have Keiichi Morisoto give me the favorable review."  
  
Belldandy's eyes widened in surprise. "You do? Are you certain that's the right boy? There are a lot of them in Japan, you know."  
  
"Absolutely. The information was magically imprinted so there could be no errors." Chipple turned thoughtful. "I sure hope I don't end up sleeping with him like I did the last guy I was assigned to."  
  
"You did what?" Belldandy asked, alarmed.  
  
Chipple blushed slightly. "Well, I had to take a practical exam before and moved in with a boy named Tsukasa Tachiban. I sort of fell in love with him and we ended up sleeping together. But the jerk couldn't keep his prick out of anything with a vagina, so I broke up with him and didn't get that favorable of a review. But this time I know things will be different. Is Keiichi very nice? Is he cute?"  
  
Belldandy was incapable of answering as the strength seemed to leave her legs. This attractive young girl was going to move in with her and Keiichi and would try to make a 'favorable impression' on him? A girl who, by her own admission, had slept with the last boy she had tried to make a favorable impression upon?  
  
Hesitantly, Belldandy began to say, "While I see your point, and do hope you pass your exam and become a white witch, I don't think it's such a good idea for you to move-"  
  
The rest was cut off as an attractive girl, about the same age as Chipple, burst into the temple. She was wearing a matching yellow skirt and jacket that was tight against her chest, showing an ample bust hidden underneath. Her eyes fell upon Chipple and she pointed an accusing finger at her. "You little rat, trying to get here early and put the moves on the new exam before I get a chance to. I ought to fry you for that!"  
  
"Ah, excuse me, but who are-"   
  
Again Belldandy found herself cut off as Chipple cried out. "You! What are you doing here, Irene?!"  
  
Irene relaxed a little. "Isn't it obvious? I was given the exact same practical exam as you were, again."  
  
"You little slut!" Chipple shouted. "You were part of the reason Tsuka and I broke up. What are you going to do, sleep with this new exam the first chance you get?"  
  
"That was what I had in mind." Irene primped her hair a bit and posed sexily. "It's not like he'll want to do you once he gets a taste of me."  
  
Belldandy's eyes widened. This girl was even more brazen the Urd. Not when her older sister was horny, of course, but when she was normal.  
  
"Slut slut slut!" Chipple kept crying out until a flash of light filled the far side of the room, blinding everyone. When their vision cleared, there was a young girl, apparently about the same age as the others, floating in mid-air. She was adorned in an outfit that was vaguely mid-eastern, like something out of 1001 Arabian Knight, though with a billowing white cape that hung in the air behind her.  
  
The girl looked around the room, confused. "Odd. I thought for certain he would be here."  
  
Belldandy approached her first, still trying to figure out what was happening. "Hello. And who might you be?"  
  
The girl bowed in mid-air. "I am Suwatee of the Other World. Due to Keiichi Morisoto's pureness of heart, he is to be granted a wish by me. Do you know where he is, by the way? Usually I appear before whomever is supposed to receive the wish, but I don't see him."  
  
Belldandy looked in surprise at the girl. "I'm sorry, but there seems to be some sort of misunderstanding. I'm from the Goddess Relief Hotline, and I've already granted Keiichi his wish."  
  
Suwatee looked at her in confusion, pulled out a paper and read it aloud. "Keiichi Morisoto, for being such a good-hearted and pure soul, is hereby granted the use of one wish from Suwatee of the Other World, as per her job description." She held out the paper for Belldandy to see. "See. It's all quite legal and has today's date."  
  
Belldandy had a bad feeling about this. "But I already gave him a wish."  
  
Suwatee shrugged. "I guess he gets another one then. He must be really pure of heart." She floated around until she spotted a picture hanging on a wall. Taking it off its hook, she looked it over. "Wow! Is this Keiichi?"  
  
Belldandy was joined by the other three girls as they all examined the picture. It was one of Belldandy and Keiichi, taken by the seashore with both of them in conservative swimsuits.  
  
"Yes, it is," the Goddess said with a hint of pride in her voice.  
  
"He's cute," Chipple said with admiration.  
  
"In that weenie-boy sort of way," Irene agreed, "but who's that saggy girl next to him?"  
  
"I am not saggy!" Even Belldandy was shocked at the snap her voice.  
  
"He certainly is good looking," Suwatee remarked. "He reminds me of Kenta, the last boy I gave a wish. I wonder if he's like him too and will wish to sleep with a bunch of girls."  
  
"Keiichi is not like that!" Belldandy said, shocked at the very idea.  
  
"He's already sleeping with someone?" Suwatee inquired.  
  
"Of course not!" Belldandy replied.  
  
"He's not gay, is he?" Irene asked.  
  
"Absolutely not!"  
  
"Then he'll probably wish to score with a bunch of girls like every other young man I've granted a wish to," Suwatee said with a sigh in her voice. "And usually I end up included in the mix."  
  
"You too?" Chipple asked.  
  
Suwatee nodded. "Luckily, due to the fact they're getting a wish, they all tend to be nice boys, but just a little on the horny side. The last one, Kenta, was an especially nice one."  
  
"Keiichi wouldn't sleep with anyone," Belldandy insisted.  
  
"He's impotent?" Irene asked.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then why wouldn't he want to wish to sleep with a bunch of good-looking women?" Suwatee asked, completely devoid of any deviousness.  
  
"Because he has already received a wish, and he wished for a girl like me to stay with him forever." Belldandy felt herself hold her head up in pride. Now these other girls would understand exactly what the situation was, and all the problems would be settled.   
  
"So it WAS a sexually based wish with him wanting you to be a permanent girlfriend," Chipple said.  
  
Belldandy was caught off-guard. She began twiddling her thumbs. "Well I don't think we can regard it as sexually based-"  
  
Suwatee cut her off. "Let me guess, he didn't believe it really was a wish, and he said it off hand. Sort of 'I'll prove you can't grant me a wish by asking you to do something you wouldn't in your right mind do unless I really had a wish'?"  
  
Belldandy shifted her feet nervously. "Err, well he was a bit doubtful, but he meant the wish with all of his heart and is very happy for it, really."  
  
Suwatee gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "I've seen that sort of thing happen dozens of times. If you don't show them some solid proof up front and ram it down their throats, they almost never believe it. Trust me, if he had a chance to really think about it and believed he was getting a wish, he would have wanted a whole lot more than just you as his girlfriend."  
  
"Keiichi's not that way!" Belldandy insisted. Further protests were cut off as a vortex of colors suddenly appeared in the middle of the group of women.  
  
"Gee, I wonder who that could be?" Irene remarked dryly as the vortex took on the shape of a scantily clad, golden-haired, attractive woman who wore a tiny top and mini-skirt that were deep red and fringed with gold that matched the color of her hair.  
  
The newcomer posed dramatically before the quartet of women., "I am Achika Sansaro, Mistress of Virgins."  
  
"Of course you are," Belldandy said in a tired voice.   
  
Achika continued, unaffected by the comment. "Due to Keiichi Morisoto's pure soul, honest nature, and lack of sex with women to date, he has been granted the blessing of the Goddess Schiroko, She Who Proves That Good Guys Do Not Finish Last. To this end, Keiichi shall have bestowed upon him the ability to score with any six women of his choice."  
  
There was a hint of bitterness in Belldandy's voice as she said, "And I suppose you want to sleep with Keiichi too?"  
  
Achika drew back, scandalized. "Absolutely not! I would never do anything like that!"  
  
Belldandy suddenly felt bad about her accusation. How shameful of her to doubt this young woman and jump to an improper conclusion. "My apologies. I intended no disrespect."  
  
Achika practically glided over to Belldandy, moving very close to her. "I don't swing that way, hon. It's only girls for me." She eyed Belldandy hungrily. "Haven't had myself a taste of angelic muff in over a century, either."  
  
Belldandy's face twitched as she felt a hand fondle her rear end.  
  
"Hey!" Irene shouted at Achika. "Why they heck are you hitting on her when you have someone as hot as me right here?" Irene thrust her chest forward. "Besides, she's sagging."  
  
Belldandy's face twitched a second time, much more noticeably than the first.  
  
"I don't go for sluts, dearie," Achika explained.  
  
Chipple began laughing until she cried. "She sure has got you pegged right! And only ten seconds after meeting you for the first time! WAHAHAHA!"  
  
Face twitching violently now, Belldandy placed the palms of her hands no more than a few inches apart. A glowing azure ball of energy began forming between them.  
  
Suwatee began counting on her fingers. "Let's see, if Keiichi wishes to score with several women, and there are already five of us here, that'll make things easy."  
  
"Especially since four of them are grouped so close together," Belldandy said softly as she released the ball of light.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Keiichi returned home from school. It had been an easy day, which was nice, since he felt a cold coming on. He walked up the path and was pleased to find himself welcomed by Belldandy at the entryway of the temple.   
  
"Good afternoon, Keiichi," she greeted warmly. "How did classes go today?"  
  
"Why is there a gaping hole next to the door?" Keiichi pointed to the huge opening of broken brick and wood that was next to the entryway.  
  
Belldandy drew back in surprise, as though noticing the damage for the first time. "Oh dear. It looks like there was an explosion. I'll have to fix it later when I'm recharged."  
  
"Recharged? What did you use your energy on?" Keiichi inquired.  
  
"Nothing you need concern yourself about." Belldandy waved her hand dismissively. "Keiichi, I have some very wise words of advice for you, and you should follow them to the letter: never accept wishes from strangers."  
  
Keichii stared at her, completely mystified. "But I accepted a wish from you."  
  
"But we aren't strangers, are we?"  
  
"Well... no," Keichii admitted reluctantly at the twisting of logic Belldandy was using. "But at first we kind of were. What does this, hey!"  
  
"Time for dinner," Belldandy announced, ending the conversation and any future debate as she grabbed him by the arm and escorted him to the dining room, leaving the wind to rush through the hole left behind.  
  
  
Epilogue  
(Yes, an epilogue to a shortfic, now be quiet)  
  
  
The doorbell rang. Belldandy went to answer it before Urd could get to it, not that her older sister bothered to answer the door all that often. Content to know that the awful events of the previous day were well behind her, she smiled happily and opened the door.  
  
Floating in front of the doorway was a young woman, most likely in her mid-twenties with long black hair that flowed in a wave behind her. She wore a gossamer-like two piece outfit that was skimpy and nearly see-through. The top was especially flimsy, barely concealing an impressive set of cleavage that put even Urd to shame.  
  
"Hello. My name is Kaguya Rei Rei. I'm looking for-"  
  
Before the woman could say more, Belldandy glowed blue and shouted out, "KEIICHI'S MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! MINE! MINE! ALL MINE!"  
  
  
Yawning, Urd woke up at the sound of a tremendous noise. Sitting up on the couch, her current resting place, she rose and made her way to the entryway and saw Belldandy standing there, breathing heavily.  
  
The self-proclaimed 'Goddess of Love' scratched her head. "What happened to the door? And the doorframe, for that matter?"  
  
Belldandy's heavy breathing stopped as she became her normal, serene self so quickly it startled even Urd. Belldandy drew back in surprise, as though noticing the damage for the first time. "Oh dear. It looks like there's been an explosion."  
  
The hackles on the back of Urd's neck started to rise, and she suddenly had a pressing urge to not ask any further questions. Instead, she said, "I wonder if you'd make some extra tea and cookies today. I'm having an old friend of mine come over. Her name's Kaguya."  
  
"Your... friend?" Belldandy said softly.  
  
"Yeah, so keep an eye out for her, will you?" Urd wandered off, perplexed. That was downright bizarre. It was the first time she had seen Belldandy sweatdrop in over fifty years.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Chipple and Irene are from Magical Twilight (aka The Hex Files)  
Suwatee is from CanCan Bunny  
Achika is my own creation  
Kaguya is from Rei Rei  
  
And I haven't watched any of them. No sir. I heard about them from a friend. I'm not a pervert.  
  
Really.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
